


Just The Two Of Us

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: Bernie takes Serena on a relaxing weekend away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of angst at the moment so I thought I'd write something fluffy for a change. A oneshot for now but I might add another chapter or two in the future.

Serena had panicked when Bernie had first suggested a ‘relaxing weekend away'. It wasn't that she didn't trust the other woman, in fact she'd trust her with her life. The problem was, that she was so used to the stress of the ward, the trauma unit and a home life based around Jason's needs and routine that Serena wasn't actually sure she knew how to relax any more. These days, the closest she came to relaxing was a glass of Shiraz whilst she watched the news after Jason had gone to bed or a brief soak in the bath when she could be certain Jason wouldn't need to use the bathroom for at least half an hour.

She tapped her fingers restlessly against the car door and tried to sneak a glance at the speedometer, there was no way Bernie was driving within the speed limit.  “Why don't you close your eyes for a bit? Try and get some rest?” Bernie suggested when she saw Serena fidgeting out of the corner of her eye.

“What, so when I wake up I have absolutely no idea where you've lured me away to?” Serena teased, “at least if I'm awake I'll be able to give the police a vague idea of where they can find me.”

Bernie laughed, despite Serena's many attempts to find out, she’d managed to keep the details of their weekend away a complete secret from her partner, “well there's a service station coming up, do you want to stop, stretch our legs and get a coffee or something?”

Serena nodded, “yeah, okay.”

They pulled into the service station a few minutes later and, after a quick visit to Costa, decided to make the most of the warm weather and headed back outside, settling themselves on a picnic bench, overlooking a lake at the back of the services.

“Can I not even have a tiny clue?” Serena asked, fluttering her eyelashes as she sat opposite Bernie.

Bernie sighed, “we’ll be heading North for quite a while yet” she finally told Serena.

Serena frowned as she stirred sugar into her coffee, they were on the M6, just north of Birmingham, Stafford, she seemed to recall the sign inside the services saying. She racked her brains for places they could be heading, Manchester? Liverpool? Maybe somewhere on the coast. She hoped it wasn't Blackpool. Edward had taken her to Blackpool once, it had rained all weekend and due to a faulty window and a hole in the roof it had even rained inside their room in the B&B too.  She thought for a moment longer, maybe they were going to Scotland. She wouldn't drive that far though, she’d have chosen the train, or a flight but she wasn't Bernie, maybe Bernie would drive that far. “How long is ‘quite a while’?” Serena finally asked.

Bernie tapped the side of her nose and smiled, she could almost hear the cogs in Serena’s brain whirring as she tried to work out where they were going, “you only asked for one clue.”

“But Bernie” Serena pouted.

“But Bernie nothing” she laughed, “you'll find out when we get there.”

Serena continued to pout as she drank her coffee, desperately racking her brains for places they could be heading. Gretna Green popped into her head and she couldn't help but laugh, only just managing to swallow her coffee to avoid spraying it over Bernie.

“Care to share?” Bernie asked.

Serena laughed again, “are we going to Gretna Green?”

Bernie laughed too, “not this time. That’s not something I would do” Serena was surprised to feel her heart sink at Bernie’s words, but Bernie hadn’t finished, “without at least talking to you about it first.”

“So you're not against the idea of remarrying?”

Bernie smiled, “not entirely, but it’s still early days. Lets just wait and see what happens yeah?”

Serena nodded, “of course, I wasn't implying that we should… I was just trying to think of places up the M6.”

“I said we were heading North, I didn't say we were staying on the M6” Bernie teased.

“Oh” Serena’s face fell, that would make working out where they were going a lot harder.

“If it helps, we’ll be staying in England” Bernie told her, watching Serena’s brow furrow in concentration once again, “come on, drink up, the sooner we get on the road again, the sooner you’ll find out where that road leads.”

After a quick bathroom break Bernie and Serena made their way back out to Bernie’s car, “did you get some water?” Serena asked, gesturing to the bag Bernie held in her hand.

“I did” Bernie nodded “and I got this for you too” she said holding out a copy of Good Housekeeping magazine, Serena’s guilty pleasure.

“Thank you” Serena smiled, pecking Bernie’s lips.

Bernie smiled softly as she got back into her car, “you're welcome.

The magazine kept Serena entertained for another hour or so as she flicked through it, reading various pages, making a mental note of a couple of recipes she thought Jason might like. And it was another couple of hours before Bernie pulled off the motorway, the road signs finally gave away their destination, “we’re going to the Lake District?” Serena gasped.

Bernie smiled and nodded, “we are.”

“Oh Bernie” Serena put her hand on the blonde’s knee and squeezed softly, “thank you.”

Serena smiled as she thought about their weekend, she couldn't wait to see where they were staying, a cosy little B&B, a little cottage with a roaring fire.. It all seemed to make sense now, Bernie’s request for her to ditch the heels and bring ‘sensible’ footwear. She could imagine Bernie being the sort of person who enjoyed long walks in the country.

A short while later when Bernie pulled up outside a large detatched house, “here we are” she smiled, “let's go and check in and then I'll come back and get our bags.”

“Okay” Serena smiled softly as she got out of the car, “lead the way Major.”

Bernie slipped her hand into Serena’s and lead her to the door of the house, waiting for the owner to let them in. Bernie signed them in, and then the owner lead them, to what Serena assumed was going to be their room in the house. She was therefore surprised to be lead out of the house, her heart sinking as she realised she was being led towards a large canvas structure in the middle of a field.

“So” Bernie grinned at Serena once the owner had left them after explaining things about water heaters and log burners that she hadn’t paid any attention to? “What do you think?”

“It’s a tent” Serena said with a frown, “we’re camping.” Admittedly it was a very nice tent, bigger than any Serena has seen before with plenty of room to stand, a large bed and even a small kitchen area.

“It’s a yurt” Bernie corrected her, “and technically I think it’s called glamping.”

“Right…” Serena wasn't convinced, she liked her home comforts, electricity, heating, it was okay now but Serena could only imagine how cold it would get at night when the temperature dropped. Did this place even have a toilet? Hot water? Would she still be able to have her morning shower?

“Let’s go” Bernie said softly, “I'm sure we can find a B&B or something” she said as she picked up her handbag from where she’d dropped it onto a chair.

Serena heard the hurt in Bernie’s voice and when she looked up, she saw the disappointment in Bernie’s eyes, she’d been so excited about this weekend, she’d gone to so much trouble this weekend, she’d not let Serena do a thing. Not only had Bernie booked their break, she’d been the one to arrange cover for the ward, she’d explained everything to Jason and arranged for Alan to stay with him for the weekend, the only thing Serena had had to do was pack.

“No, Bernie, it’s…” Serena tried to search for the right word, “it’s fine, it’s just not what I was expecting” she admitted, “I’m sure it will be just lovely.”

“Are you sure?” Bernie asked, walking over to her and gently taking her hand, “I want you to have a nice weekend, if you’d rather stay somewhere else then I wouldn't mind.”

Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand, “no, no, you know me, I'll try anything once, you've already gone to so much trouble, I'm sure we’ll be just fine.”

Bernie nodded, “I'll go and get our bags”.

Serena nodded, “okay...erm Bernie.” Serena didn't let her leave, “I erm, where's the loo?”

Bernie smiled, “you’ve got no idea how long it took me to find a yurt with an ensuite, it’s just through there” she said, gesturing to a door Serena hadn’t noticed.

“Right, yes, thank you” Serena nodded, pecking Bernie’s cheek before heading into the small bathroom, leaving Bernie to go and fetch their bags from her car.

Serena was pleasantly surprised when she walked into the bathroom. There was a locking door, a toilet, a sink and a fairly large shower cubicle, there was no jacuzzi or roll top bath but it was functional and it was clean, maybe she'd been too quick to judge.

She washed her hands before making her way back into the main room of the yurt, the floor was wooden but there were thick rugs at either side of the bed and a comfy sofa sat in front of the log burner, there was a fridge and a small hob in the kitchen area. She could do this, she could live in a tent, a yurt for the weekend.

“Everything okay?” Bernie asked as she walked back into the yurt, her weekend bag sluing over her shoulder, Serena’s suitcase in her left hand, a couple of bags of food and a large gift bag in her right hand.

Serena nodded, “maybe I was a little hasty in my judgement when we first arrived, I'm sorry.”

Bernie smiled as she put the bags of food on the side in the kitchen area and their bags on the bed, “let's forget about it and just enjoy our weekend yeah?”

Serena nodded, “okay”.

“I erm, I got you this” Bernie held out the gift bag.

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out” Bernie chuckled, turning to put the door away as Serena sat herself down on the sofa, comfier run she’d imagined, and looked at the tag on the gift bag _‘I thought you might be worried about it getting cold so I got you this xx’_ Serena opened the gift bag and smiled as she pulled out the thickest, softest dressing gown she’d ever seen, Bernie had teased her about how old and worn the one she had at home was.

“Bernie” Serena smiled as she pulled the fabric from the bag, “it’s lovely thank you.”

“You're welcome” Bernie smiled softly, she’d already put the food away and had the kettle on the hob, two mugs sat out on the side, “there's a pub about a ten minute walk away, I thought we could unpack and get sorted and then go out for lunch?”

Serena nodded, leaving the dressing gown on the sofa as she walked over to Bernie and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, resting her head between her shoulder blades, “thank you” she said softly, “If it wasn't for you God knows when I'd have taken a break from everything.”

Bernie turned in Serena’s arms and kissed her lips, “you're welcome, and everything at home is taken care of, you don't need to worry about a thing.”

Serena nodded, “do you think I should call Jason? Or text him? Let him know we’ve arrived and make sure he’s okay?

“He’ll be okay” Bernie reassured her, “I explained to him that we were going out into the country and we might not have signal. He has a list of emergency contact numbers, stored in his phone and a hard copy written in the order he should call them, Alan, Cameron, Raf, Fletch and Morven. He’s even got Raf’s landline number and Alan, Cameron and Raf have even got the number of the owner’s landline here so if there’s a real emergency someone will be able to get hold of us.”

Serena smiled, “you really have thought of everything.”

Bernie nodded, “I didn't want you to have anything to worry about at all. Jason and I talked about the things that worried him about you spending the weekend away from home and I managed to put his mind at rest. Jason’s okay, you’re okay, the world can go round.”

Serena smiled, “only if you're okay too.”

Bernie kissed Serena’s lips as the kettle began to boil on the hob, “I always am when I'm with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through some documents and I found that I'd written a second chapter to this that I'd not posted, so here you go, I hope you like it :)

They broke away so Bernie could pour the boiling water into the cafetiere she’d already placed coffee into, “real coffee hmm?” Serena smirked, her hand coming to rest on the small of Bernie’s back, slipping under her t-shirt to gently stroke circles on her bare skin, “you really are spoiling me.”

Bernie smiled, “only the best for you” she winked cheekily before asking, “do you want to sit outside on the deck or stay in here?”

“Stay in here” Serena smiled as she picked up the empty mugs and made her way over to the sofa.

They sat in silence as they drank their coffee, neither feeling the need to fill the void with meaningless conversation. Serena curled into Bernie’s side, her head on Bernie’s shoulder, Bernie’s arm around her, the blonde occasionally dropping soft kisses to her forehead as Serena found herself finally beginning to relax.

They walked, hand in hand, to the pub once they’d finished their coffee, the loud rumbling from Serena's stomach protesting at the length of time since breakfast meaning they’d decided to skip unpacking and head straight out in search of food.

Serena had barely been able to stop smiling, they’d walked down a stereotypical country lane to a pub that had been exactly how Serena imagined it, a roaring open fire in the corner and fresh, homemade food.  She’d thoroughly enjoyed her lasagne, and apple pie, both courses washed down with two rather large glasses of shiraz, and of course, Bernie had refused to let her pay.

She’d been more than happy to slip her hand into Bernie’s as they left the pub, deciding to go for a stroll around the nearby village before heading back to their yurt where Bernie brewed up another pot of expensive coffee, the pair, once again choosing to cuddle together on the sofa, a content silence falling between them.

Bernie felt Serena shiver a while after they’d returned to the yurt, she’d kissed her head and made her way over to the log burner, surprising Serena when she lit it without a problem, “here” Bernie said softly, retrieving a thick blanket from a wooden chest at the bottom of the bed and holding it out to Serena, “there are plenty more in there if you get cold in the night.”

Serena smiled as she wrapped the blanket around herself, watching Bernie as she walked over to the kitchen area, retrieving a bottle of shiraz and two glasses. Serena covered Bernie with the blanket once she joined her on the sofa again, thanking her for the wine and curling back into her, Serena’s head falling to Bernie’s chest as she found comfort in the reassuring rhythm of the other woman’s heartbeat, “thank you.”

“You don't need to thank me” Bernie smiled as she began to gently run her fingers through Serena’s hair with the hand not holding her own wine glass, "just relax and make the most of being away from everything.

Serena sipped at her wine and hummed contently as she stretched out under the blanket making herself comfortable as she laid against Bernie, "I'm sure I can manage that."

They stayed curled together on the sofa until a little after 9 when Serena let out a large yawn, “anyone would think you’re tired Ms Campbell” Bernie joked, her fingers still running through Serena’s hair.

“That’s probably because I am” Serena laughed, “it’s surprising how tiring doing nothing is when you’re so used to rushing around.”

“And that’s exactly why I bought you away for the weekend, somewhere with no distractions, now, why don’t you go and get changed, we can get into bed then it won’t matter if you nod off.”

Serena nodded, stretching slightly as she stood, rolling her eyes at the number of joints that popped and clicked, more than slightly greatful that the yurt had a proper bed and she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor, “that sounds like a good idea” she nodded, shrugging off the blanket, surprised at how warm the yurt actually was now the log burner was crackling away in the corner.

“Here” Bernie threw something towards Serena as she went to get her pyjamas, “I got you these.”

Serena caught the item and laughed when she saw the fluffy bed socks Bernie had given her, “thank you”.

“You’re welcome” Bernie smiled softly, watching as Serena made her way into the bathroom to change for bed.  She changed into her own pyjamas once she’d heard the bathroom door click shut before turning off the lamps that had illuminated the yurt for the evening, leaving just the magical glow of several strands of fairy lights to light the room as they twirled their way along the beams that ran along the roof of the yurt.  She added another log to the burner to be sure they wouldn’t get too cold too soon before sitting on the edge of the bed to wait for Serena.

“Oh” Serena gasped as she stepped out of the bathroom, “this is…, it’s beautiful Bernie.”

“Like you” Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and kissed her softly, “you go and make yourself comfortable Love, I won’t be a minute.”

Serena nodded, making her way over to the bed, she really had been too quick to judge the place Bernie had chosen, she’d run the hot tap for quite a while as she’d been getting ready for bed, and, although not quite as hot as at home, there had been more than enough warm water for her, and, with the log fire alight, she had no need for the dressing gown Bernie had given her.  She groaned slightly as she sat down on the bed, God it was comfortable.  She settled herself under the thick duvet, curled on her side to face the empty mattress, to face Bernie, trying to remember the last time anyone had made her feel so loved.  Robbie had never been one for grand gestures. Edward had, at first, but as their marriage began to go downhill, he’d only have done something like this to get something in return but Serena was in no doubt that she could fall asleep right now and Bernie wouldn’t mind at all.

“Okay?” Bernie asked as she slipped into bed beside Serena.

“Perfect” Serena pecked Bernie’s lips, “thank you.”

Bernie smiled and nodded, shuffling slightly to get comfortable before gesturing for Serena to cuddle into her, and Serena did, almost instantly, but, almost as soon as she’d curled into Bernie’s side she found Bernie coaxing her to lay on her back, and it was only when she obliged that she realised the reason behind Bernie’s actions, “oh my.” She wasn’t sure how she’d missed it, the very top of the tent was completely transparent, allowing them to watch the stars as they laid together in bed, “Bernie this is absolutely wonderful.”

Bernie kissed Serena’s temple, “so you’d come out here again?”

“In a heartbeat” Serena nodded, fascinated by the stars twinkling above them, “but only if you were here too.”


End file.
